


today's a good day to meet you boy

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fanboy! Jihoon, Fluff, Happy 100 fics in the 2park tag!!!, M/M, OCs are not really relevant, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Jihoon knows that he has plenty of embarrassing moments in his life. But he thinks, one of the most embarrassing moments so far, is him calling Park Woojin “oppa” at a fansign. (Alternatively, Brand New Music debuts their new idol group, and Park Jihoon becomes a fanboy.)





	today's a good day to meet you boy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that there are now 100 fics in the [2park](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Park%20Jihoon*s*Park%20Woojin/works) tag, y'all! Inspired by the infamous Oppa Sign moment. :^)
> 
> Thank you to [leeminhyoongi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi) for helping me look through this ♡

It’s January 2019 and Brand New Music has just announced that their self-producing idol group will _finally_ be making their debut.

Park Jihoon thinks that he’s back in high school, from the way the news is spreading like wildfire in one of his modules. Brand New Music has always focused on Korean hip hop and the development of the scene—and now they are saying that they have been producing an idol group? Jihoon understands where the loyal Khiphop fans are coming from. It does seem like a betrayal, considering the double standards that Khiphop fans often have when it comes to idol music.

While Jihoon isn’t particularly a giant fan of idol group music—he had long grown out of that phase when he was in his last year of high school—he didn’t quite understand _why_ people who liked a certain genre of music _had_ to bash another. It’s all music—people pour their feelings and emotions into the piece. Jihoon doesn’t understand why there’s a need for comparison.

He does find himself interested in finding out more about the group, considering that they _are_ produced by Brand New Music (and Jihoon _does_ like some of the Khiphop artists from the company). It also makes small talk between people easier, especially the girls in his group project for one of his compulsory modules. Perhaps, group work wouldn’t be so dreadful if they _did_ have a common topic to talk about.

The group comprises of six members. It isn’t many, but Jihoon thinks that it’s a lot of names to remember. The members are distinct. They all have their roles and positions to play. But when he watches their predebut practice videos, he finds himself increasingly drawn to that low and raspy “ _Welcome to my Hollywood._ ”

He finds out later that the voice belongs to a Park Woojin.

 

—

 

Jihoon doesn’t actually realise the exact moment he had fallen hard for the group.

He thinks the management of Brand New Music definitely deserves a raise for how they have been promoting the group. Members were shipped off to variety shows to raise exposure—it’s almost too easy, a mere “We’re an idol group that’s produced by Rhymer-hyung” makes heads turn, and Jihoon thinks it’s almost _sad_ how powerful the backing of a strong entertainment company is. Other members have scheduled V Lives, and the members are constantly on their Twitter account, and Rhymer-hyung constantly uploads pictures of him with the boys, which makes the fans (including Jihoon) coo at how cute their dynamics are.

He finds out that Park Woojin is the same age as him—a 99 liner, but has achieved _way_ more than he has ever did. He also comes from Busan, speaks with remnants of _satoori_ that he can’t seem to fix, but JIhoon thinks that it’s endearing, how he breaks into _satoori_ whenever he’s excited or nervous. He finds himself so inexplicably drawn to Woojin’s voice, the way he raps and sighs in songs; and the way he dances—his stage presence is _commanding_ , and Jihoon can only see Woojin whenever he’s watching a group performance.

It’s pouring outside when Jihoon has his part-time job at a cafe. It’s one of those really bad thunderstorms, and the wind is so strong that an umbrella would be useless and Jihoon is thankful that he’s stuck at work. As the oldest working part-timer, he gets free reign over the cafe’s playlist, and he thus ignores the way his coworkers give him a raised eyebrow when he chooses the playlist.

“It’s not a _very_ good day, is it,” Guanlin deadpans. Guanlin’s younger than he is, working at the cafe because he wants to spend his holidays fruitfully. He’s cute, but Jihoon thinks, sometimes he has unnecessary comments. Like now.

“Shush,” Jihoon squints at him. “It’ll make people cheer up from the gloomy weather.”

From the way Guanlin blinks at him, Jihoon thinks that he’s not actually being very convincing. But, when he hears Woojin rap, he feels his heart fluttering and his mood lifting. Who is Lai Guanlin?

“Sure, Jihoon-hyung,” Guanlin shakes his head while walking to the coffee machine to clean some of the metal equipment. “ _Sure._ ”

  


—

 

Jihoon’s definitely more than invested. He finds himself buying the various versions of the debut album— both pink and sky versions have their own charm, alright! Turns out that the store that he bought the album from was going to have a fansign in several days, and the staff had helpfully supplied him with a raffle ticket, “No harm just trying out!” she had smiled at him.

It’s all too new to him. Jihoon had never really been the type to buy physical albums anyway, because they took up so much space, but when he saw how fans had excitedly opened up their albums on Youtube to take a look at the album scans, to see whose photocards they got, Jihoon finds himself wanting that experience too. He prays that all his luck is with him today when he opens his album, and prays that he gets a Woojin photocard. It’s not that he has anything against the other members, but it would be nice for Woojin’s photocard to bless his copy.

Slight disappointment creeps up onto his face, though when he opens the pink version to see Daehwi’s face smiling back at him. Daehwi _is_ cute though, and it’s a fact that Jihoon can’t deny. But _still._ He puts the pink version down, and prays again—pulling his hands together as if it could better accumulate all the good luck in the air. It doesn’t work though, because he gets a Youngmin photocard in the blue version.

In the next week, Jihoon however, finds himself buried in readings, _readings_ , and more readings—and he forgets about their Gangnam fansign. He gets pinged when he receives a text message that notified him that he had _actually_ hit for the fansign—something that he never expected considering the number of fans who _do_ like the group and would have bought multiple albums, in hopes of getting in, to have a glimpse of the members they liked.

The fansign is on a Thursday evening, and Jihoon thinks—perhaps, all his photocard luck had gone into his fansign luck because Thursdays are his free days.

It’s almost ridiculous how his heart is beating so quickly against his ribcage, like as if he’s been thrown back to the old days of high school crushes and confessions.

 

—

 

It’s not the first time that Jihoon’s been to Gangnam, but the train station suddenly seems _so_ huge and overwhelming when he’s overwhelmed with the very fact that he’s attending a fansign. He’s wrecked with nervousness and anxiety. What is he going to say? What is he going to do? Jihoon doesn’t know _anything_ about the idol culture or how fansigns work, and he thinks that he should really have done some research online before coming down.

He’e early, and he’s almost unsure on where the fansign is being held, exactly. Synnara Gangnam _is_ small, but Jihoon isn’t sure. His questions are answered when he sees a bunch of girls enter the store, carrying large plastic bags, which are probably filled with gifts. Some are dressed in ridiculous outfits that Jihoon would never wear (even though he’s known as someone with rather _eccentric_ fashion) and others are carrying huge and bulky DSLRs. Later, he finds out that these girls are known as _fansites_ , and they take _very_ good photos of the boys (probably even better photos than professional photographers).

Jihoon’s heart is beating incessantly against his ribcage as he heads up to the security to get his information verified. Security gives him a slight raise of the eyebrow, and it’s only then does Jihoon realise that he’s actually the only fanboy in the crowd.

It should have been obvious. The target audience of male idol groups have always been females as they are the ones who would be willing to spend _so much_ bank on them. But Jihoon had honestly thought that there would be more male fans, considering the fact that they are from Brand New Music.

There’s still a while more until the fansign actually starts and the doors open, so Jihoon finds a random wall for him to lean against, and starts whipping out his phone to randomly scroll through Twitter. He doesn’t realise that there are girls around him, not until he looks up from his phone to get a small shock.

It must be a _rare_ sight, for a male fan to actually be at the fansign, so he thinks, it must be the reason why they have taken a quick liking to him. One of the girls smiles at him and extends her hand out for a friendly handshake. “I’m Jihye!”

“Hi,” Jihoon takes her hand apprehensively. It’s awkward and he doesn’t know what to say to strangers. Her friend introduces herself as Hyejung, and he shakes her hand too. “I’m Jihoon.”

“It’s rare to see a fanboy here, honestly!” Jihye speaks up. She’s friendly, and Jihoon knows that it’s genuine from her tone. He laughs nervously, and he hopes that he doesn’t sense his uncomfortableness lying underneath. “So, who are you here for?”

“Um,” Jihoon swallows his own spit. “What do you mean?”

“Jihye means, who’s your favourite member?” Hyejung supplies helpfully. “We all have our favourite members, don’t we?”

“Oh,” Jihoon laughs, sheepishly. There are definitely _fandom_ lingo that he’s got to learn, if he’s going to get more invested in the group, he thinks. “I’m here for Woojin.”

He sees the way Jihye’s eyes light up and he thinks, that she’s probably a Woojin fan too. “I’m a Woojin fan too!”

“I’m here for Daehwi,“ Hyejung smiles. “But the maknae line are _so_ cute together.”

Jihoon finds himself slowly warming up to the two of them, finding that it’s actually _nice_ to hold a conversation with people who have the same tastes as you. Before, he never quite had a friend who could relate to his feelings of falling for a male idol boy group, and he’s thankful that Jihye and Hyejung had made the first step to talk to him.

“So, what’s your Kakao ID?” Hyesung asks as the security starts to usher the fans into the venue—a signal that the fansign’s about to start; and Jihoon feels the jitters return.

“It’s parkjh,” Jihoon replies, and the three of them start to walk towards the entrance of the venue.

“Alright!” Jihye pumps her fist into the air. “We’ll add you into our group chat later, and we can continue to talk more about the boys.”

Jihoon can’t help but smile at their genuity. Indeed, it’s heartening to be greeted by such warm and friendly people, especially in an environment where he isn’t used to, and doesn’t quite know what to do. He thinks that liking a group is one thing, but having people who shared the same interests, just makes it better.

 

—

 

It’s an uproar when the boys walk into the venue, and it isn’t something that Jihoon wasn’t expecting.

He can try so hard to calm his wild heart, but meeting a celebrity in person _always_ turns out different from how he wants it to happen. From the way they express themselves, from the way they are dressed, Jihoon finds that there _is_ a reason why the boys standing in front of them are idols—that they have a star quality to them that _normal_ people, like him, just don’t have.

The fans are well-behaved. They are mostly quiet, until a member does something cute or when they speak into the mic. Jihoon muffles his smiles and squeals whenever Woojin picks up the mic, and he finds himself _so_ increasingly drawn to the Busan boy, even whipping up his phone camera to take a few snapshots of this moment. Woojin is so inexplicably cute—from the way he jerks back slightly whenever a fan surprises him with either her dressing or her gift, to the way he vehemently denies that he still speaks with the Busan _satoori_. Jihoon’s album is placed above his knees, and he can’t help but feel even more jittery when the numbers dwindle and his turn is coming up.

Jihoon doesn’t miss the look of surprise that surfaces on Daehwi’s face when he walks up to the stage, and neither does he miss the sounds of soft gasps that come from behind him. Daehwi does beam at him after, when Jihoon slides his album across the table and manages to squeak out of a soft “Hello!”

“Hello!” Daehwi smiles, and Jihoon understands why Hyejung likes him. There is nothing that’s unlikeable about Daehwi, just innate charm that draws you in. Jihoon can feel the sense of a polished idol that’s emanating from him, and he can’t help but look down in embarrassment when Daehwi points it out: “It’s really rare for a male fan to come!”

“Well,” Jihoon says honestly. He still doesn’t dare to look up for he can feel Daehwi’s gaze on him. “I really like your music and I thought I could try my luck for a fansign. I wasn’t expecting to hit for it, honestly.”

Daehwi laughs, and Jihoon remembers Daehwi _actually_ writes their music—and it must be heartening to know that even male fans, do like their music. “Thank you! What’s your name?”

Now, Jihoon does look up to meet Daehwi’s eyes. Daehwi’s looking at him expectantly, fingers resting on a single page of him (Jihoon managed to tag the pages that he wanted the members to sign on, with the help of Jihye and Hyejung’s extra post-its) and marker raised up.

“I’m Jihoon,” Jihoon smiles at him. “I’m your _hyung_ too.”

“Alright,” Daehwi starts to pen down his name. “Ji-hoon-ie-hyung,” he says as he writes down Jihoon’s name, and adds some extra hearts at the back of his name. “I hope that we can continue to see your around. Thank you for supporting us!”

Daehwi passes the album past him to the next member, and raises his hand out so that Jihoon can high five it. It’s short, but Jihoon finds it hard to concentrate—especially when the next member that he’s supposed to hold a conversation with is Woojin. Park Woojin. His favourite member.

“Hello,” Woojin speaks up first, eyes wide open at the sight of Jihoon. It’s a curious glance, and Jihoon thinks that the nickname _chamsae_ really does suit him because seeing Woojin in real life really does remind Jihoon of the sparrows that he used to see around his neighbourhood.

“Hi,” Jihoon’s honestly at a lost of words—the sentences that he had so carefully constructed in his mind had faded away, and was replaced with nothing but a blank state. He overhears the conversation that the female fan after him is having with Daehwi, and somehow, he splutters, “Hi oppa.”

“O-oppa?” Woojin _is_ very shocked now and Jihoon doesn’t believe that he just called Woojin “oppa”. He’s even older than Woojin, for goodness sake!

“Um,” Jihoon looks down to his album, hoping that some forces of the world could detect his inability to stay calm, and swallow him up instead. “I-I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just _really_ nervous because you’re my favourite.”

It’s probably not the first time that Woojin’s met a fan who was _so_ nervous that she stutters all over because he starts to laugh—it’s gentle, warm and definitely not one that feels like he’s embarrassing Jihoon. It’s enveloping, and Jihoon thinks that if all he needs to do is call Woojin _oppa_ to get him to laugh like that, then, he would gladly do so.

“It’s okay. You can just speak your mind,” Woojin smiles at him reassuringly. “What’s your name?”

“Jihoon,” Jihoon supplies. “We’re born in the same year, but I’m _still_ older.”

“Really?” Woojin doesn’t meet his eyes this time, busy writing down his name down on the album. Jihoon can see his handwriting from here, and it looks like chicken scratch. Well, Jihoon’s own handwriting is probably worse—and he also doesn’t have to sign hundreds of albums in a single go. “You just don’t seem very _hyung-_ like.”

It should sound insulting, but Jihoon knows where Woojin’s coming from. His chubby cheeks never quite faded away, and people always sounded surprised when they heard how old he is, because he looked younger and cuter than his actual age. But it sounds like a cue—for friendly banter.

“Excuse _me_ ,” Jihoon squints at him. “Is that how you talk to your elders?”

“No, no,” Woojin defends himself, throwing his hands in front of him. “You just seem too _cute_ to be my _hyung._ ”

Woojin flushes almost immediately after he said that. It’s something that Woojin was probably used to, words of fanservice but from the way he blushes and fidgets with his marker, it almost makes Jihoon think that he’s genuine about it—that it isn’t mere fanservice.

They get interrupted by the staff though, who’s urging Jihoon to move on to the next member, Donghyun, so that he doesn’t hold up the queue that’s growing behind him. The moment that he shared with Woojin is quick, _too_ fast, and he thinks that he’d do _anything_ to come back if it meant that he could spend more time with Woojin. He sees the subtle way that Woojin’s face falls, but brings a (practiced) smile up to his face again and raises his hand up. “I hope to see you again.”

“I’ll come back,” Jihoon promises, and he high fives it. He doesn’t know what happens in the next moment—it’s all a blur, but Woojin interlocks their hands together for a short moment and it makes the fans behind go crazy.

“See you again,” Woojin smiles at him and releases his hold, so that Jihoon can proceed to the following members.

Jihoon doesn’t remember what happens after meeting Woojin. All his mind can think about is the way Woojin had raised his hand up for a high five, but it somehow, led to him interlocking hands together for that few seconds. It’s a short moment, but Jihoon thinks that he doesn’t want to wash his hands again—especially when they were hands that Park Woojin had touched.

When the fansign comes to an end, he manages to find Jihye and Hyejung outside of the venue. The three of them are recounting their experience excitedly, and Jihoon still feels the adrenaline from meeting Park Woojin run through his veins.

“Are you going to try for another fansign?” Jihye asks as they are walking out of the store, back to the station. They are all college students, and they all have to head back to their apartments to complete their readings and assignments.

“Yeah, I was thinking of trying for the Dongjak one,” Hyejung presses a finger down onto her chin. “What about you?”

“I didn’t know you could try out for another,” Jihoon states honestly. The two girls look at him in sheer horror—like they couldn’t believe that Jihoon knew _nothing_ about how fandom worked. “I’m new to this _whole_ fandom thing.”

“Evidently,” Jihye nods. “Don’t worry—we’ll help you. We _will_ tell you what you need to do.”

“Thanks.”

 

—

 

This is how Jihoon found himself at Dongjak Station, heading towards the music store to get copies of the _same_ album, in hopes that he would be able to hit for the fansign. There’s a sense of biting insecurity that lingers within him, prompting him that he should get more copies of the album—because two copies? It’s just a fluke!

His mother would positively kill him if she knew what he was doing with his part-time job money, Jihoon thinks as he carries eight copies of the album over to the cashier. This time, he knows what he’s doing and he can’t help but tremble slightly when he’s filling in his own details for the fansign. Jihoon really hopes, _really_ hopes that he can get into another fansign, especially after he had promised Woojin that he would be back.

 

—

 

“I can’t believe you.”

It’s been awhile since he last saw Jinyoung, his buddy from high school. Jihoon had expected Jinyoung to be nice, and they could have a nice catch-up over a cup of coffee. Nothing like a “I can’t believe you” while Jinyoung squints at him.

“ _What,_ ” Jihoon glares back at him as Jinyoung takes the seat across him. Jihoon kicks him under the table for emphasis. “It’s been awhile. Nice to see you again, stupid.”

“You’re the stupid one,” Jinyoung retorts while taking a sip of Jihoon’s own cup of hot latte. “I can’t believe that you’re actually falling for an idol group. At your age.”

“Excuse me,” Jihoon glares at him again and he also foresees that he will be glaring at him for the bulk of the day. “How rude! I just like to express my support for people who are my age.”

“Sure,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, whining slightly when Jihoon pulls the cup of coffee away from him. He waves a waiter over, ordering a cup of hot chocolate for himself and he pulls out his phone. He pulls open a page, and turns his phone over so that Jihoon can see it. “I can’t believe you actually are in the BNB College Group Chat.”

Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up—but then, he remembers that no one should be able to see which group he is in on Kakaotalk, unless Jinyoung, _himself_ is also in the group chat. He points it out, and Jinyoung too, flushes but defends himself, “I’m not the main character today. You are!”

“I knew it,” Jihoon sighs dramatically. “You also like them, don’t you?”

“Let me take a guess at who’s your favourite,” Jihoon grins as how Jinyoung’s whining—the tell-tale sign that Jihoon hit the mark. “It’s Daehwi, isn’t it?”

“Oh my god, _hyung,_ ” Jinyoung tries to cover his reddening face with his hands. It does work, because Jinyoung’s face is as small as those YoHi biscuits that Woojin has been promoting (Jihoon fiercely denies that he’s been buying those imitation Oreo cookies). But Jihoon has been friends with Jinyoung for way too long, and he can still see how embarrassed Jinyoung had become from the tips of his ears had turned red.

“I hit the mark, didn’t I?” Jihoon smirks.

Jinyoung nods, and the waiter comes by again to place Jinyoung’s cup of hot chocolate before him. He brings his hands away, to meet eyes with the waiter and says a friendly “Thank you.”

“But _hyung_ , I can’t believe that you’re going to the fansign at Dongjak,” Jinyoung says, stirring his cup of hot chocolate absent-mindedly.

“Me too,” Jihoon admits, taking a sip of his latte. “I managed to hit for the Gangnam one with two albums. I didn’t think that I’d be able to hit for the Dongjak one with eight.”

“What. It’s not your _first_ fansign?!”

Jihoon laughs, awkwardly and forced. “Yeah, it’s going to be my second.”

 

—

 

Neither Jihye or Hyejung manage to hit for the Dongjak fansign, but this time, JIhoon knows more than generic questions and etiquette. He pens down the questions that he wants to ask the members, and gets cute gifts that he wants to see on the members. Of course, he doesn’t forget to get something for Woojin.

It’s not something that Jihoon thinks that Woojin would love, but he thinks, that it’s at least better to get something that Woojin could remember him with. He follows Woojin’s fansites on Twitter (that he created just so he could interact with more fans, and find out more about that) and he knows that Woojin likes his blacks, but Jihoon likes his colours—and so, he gets Woojin a bright pink sweatpants and sweater. It’s matching, and Jihoon thinks, Woojin would definitely look _cute_ in them.

Woojin’s the first up this time, and he still feels the jitters when he’s walking up to the stage, walking closer to Park Woojin. Woojin’s eyes widen slightly when he sees him—it’s recognition, and he also smiles at him. “It’s been a while, my _oppa_ fan.”

Jihoon snorts. He can’t believe that Woojin would _still_ tease him over that. He puts the paper bag for Woojin on the table and also slides the album that’s wedged between his arms over over the table. “I kept my promise and here’s a gift for you.”

“Wow, a gift?” Woojin is genuinely surprised. “It’s not often that we get male fans, much less male fans who give us presents.”

“I’m special,” Jihoon grins at him, while flipping to the page that he tagged so that Woojin could sign on it. Woojin starts to read the post-it, and laughs slightly when he sees the question: _When will you wear clothes other than black ones?_

“Black is me,” Woojin explains. “Look, even my marker is black. It’s not _me_ unless it’s black.”

“Have some variety,” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Let’s see about it,” Woojin ticks on one of the boxes that he drew and also starts to write down Jihoon’s name on the album. “I’m really happy that you came again, though.”

“Me too,” Jihoon is honest. It’s still a surreal feeling—to hold a conversation with Park Woojin, someone who’s an idol, someone who’s supposedly so far away from a regular person. “I didn’t think I’d hit for this fansign again, but I did.”

The staff is ushering him over to Daehwi, and Woojin grabs Jihoon’s hand to interlock them for several seconds. It’s almost routine—something that Woojin does with every fan who requests for it, but Jihoon would like to think that he’s different because Woojin’s the one who’s initiating it.

“Come again, okay?” Woojin says, and there’s a shine in his eyes—glimmering with hope and anticipation for the next time Jihoon comes. Jihoon can’t help but smile and nod too. He’s just a fan, but somehow, there’s just something about Woojin that draws him in, and Jihoon just wants to continue supporting him.

“I will,” Jihoon smiles at him, slowly releasing his fingers. He doesn’t know how much more of his paycheck will be going into buying albums that he doesn’t need, but as long as he’s happy, he thinks that it doesn’t matter.

 

—

 

 

> **Jihye:** JIHOON
> 
> **Jihye:** have you seen the teaser for brand new GO????
> 
> **Jihye:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkQ2ttVqVJU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkQ2ttVqVJU)
> 
> **Jihoon:** no omg what happened???
> 
> **Jihye:** I THINK WOOJIN IS WEARING UR GIFT
> 
> **Hyejung:** omg!!!
> 
> **Hyejung:** congrats brooooooo
> 
> **Jihoon:** sjdahdsadmas u r kidding me

 

When Jihoon clicks on the Youtube link that Jihye sent, he finds out that Jihye isn’t lying. It’s a clip for Brand New Go’s variety show, and _something_ jumps out at him in particular. He knows that Woojin likes his clothes _black_ , but it brings a smile to his face when he sees that Woojin’s dressed in an all pink ensemble—the very sweatshirt and pants that he had given to Woojin, and never thought that he would actually wear.

He can’t help but smile to himself. He can’t wait for their next round of promotions, to tease Woojin at their fansign that he actually wore the pink sweatsuit that he claimed was _hideous_ , to see Woojin’s vehement denial, to see that charming smile and snaggletooth again.

It feels like Woojin’s so far away, but yet, so close.

And Jihoon thinks, he _is_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/99izm) if you'd like to talk 2park!


End file.
